Forever Different
by dimplesgirl
Summary: Jethro gasped at the sight of her autumn red locks tangled and out of place. This was her, she was the one bound to that chair scared for her life, shaking and cold, it was her, it was his Jenny.
1. Chapter 1

_Hey, so I was going through some of my old files and found this, Sorry for any mistakes like I said I just pulled it out and ran my eyes over it a couple of times, I also don't have an end to it yet, but if you'd like me to continue, well you know what to do… :D _

_Disclaimer: Negative on the ownership….._

_--- _

Leroy Jethro Gibbs' feet pounded on the laminated floors as he raced for Abby's lab. A single droplet of sweat ran from his temple and fell crashing to the floor as he left it in his path. With each stride he grew closer to finding out where **she** was, if **she** was okay, if **she** would return to him. His thoughts spiraled in confusion as he ran the last few steps from the elevator. He was panting hard now and slowed slightly before entering the kind goth's presence.

"- Abs, h….how…--- wh-at have you got for—me?" He gasped for breath as he stared at not only Abby but his entire team.

"Oh Gibbs." Abby closed her eyes and spoke in a soft whisper. Ziva swung her arm around her hoping to keep the tears the loomed in the young woman's eyes from spilling.

"What?! What is it Abby?" Gibbs demanded as he glared at the four of them.

"Boss…" Tony started he could see his boss's face starting to tense up.

"What?! What did you find!!!!" Gibbs almost leapt from his skin as he screamed. "Where is she?!!"

Abby's tears began to fall and Ziva pulled her into a tight hug. Gibbs looked away from her and focused on the softest member of his team, McGee. Tim tried to look away but Gibbs' eyes held his in a tight vice.

"Tell me McGee." Gibbs was calmer this time but his tone just as strong and demanding.

"Boss, we…. -- we haven't found her, but—but, well they sent us something." Tim turned his eyes to the senior field agent as he begged him to continue.

"Tony…" Ziva spoke softy still cradling Abs in her arms and she nodded towards him.

Gibbs' head swung round to stare Tony in the eyes. "DiNozzo?"

"Video footage was sent in anonymously this morning, Abby found it on her door step." Tony took a deep breath trying to delay his next sentence a few seconds longer.

"The video shows her….she's…." He couldn't manage to finish the sentence not that it matted much as Gibbs cut in sharply.

"I want to see it!! I want to see it now!!" Gibbs spoke harshly in the same tone as before.

"Boss I don't think that's a very good idea, it's just that…." Tony couldn't finish his sentence as Gibbs had walked up and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, the veins almost bulging from his hand with the tightness of his grip.

"Show it to me now!!"

The room was silent except for the occasional sob from Abby. Tony looked around at his co-workers. "Ziva take Abs out, McGee…." He paused and looked into Gibbs' intense ice blue eyes. He gulped. "……McGee pull up the footage." Gibbs released Tony and stepped out of the way as Ziva rushed Abby out of the Lab.

"It's, boss just um, just click play." McGee's expression was melancholy and distressed.

"Tim and I will be outside." Tony added as Gibbs stepped closer to the computer screen. He noticed how his most experienced agent referred to his co-worker by his first name, before he led himself and McGee out of the room.

Gibbs took a deep breath in and closed his eyes. _How had everything led to this?_ His eyes fluttered open and he could still hear Abby's soft whimpers from down the corridor. His fingers lingered over the mouse for a seconds before clicking play.

The screen shuddered with black and white snow for a couple of moments before focusing on what appeared to be a wooden door. The camera began moving toward the door; Gibbs assumed someone was carrying it. It moved down a run-down corridor, paint peeling off the walls, dust and moss on the wooden floor which creaked slightly as the person continued towards the door.

The number 7 was rusted into the door and flashed before Gibbs' eyes as the person opened the door. The room they entered was dark and Gibbs squinted as he adjusted. He could see that the window had been covered with some sort of paper or perhaps even a plastic bag. The person carrying the camera sat it down on some sort of structure and positioned it so the viewer could see the woman sitting on the wobbly chair in the middle of the room. There **she** sat. Her arms tied behind her and then to the chair, each foot tied to one of the chairs front legs. She was blindfolded and wearing nothing but what seemed to be an old torn, dirty mans t-shirt and her panties. Jethro gasped at the sight of her autumn red locks tangled and out of place. This was her, she was the one bound to that chair scared for her life, shaking and cold, it was her, it was his Jenny.

The person who was carrying the camera suddenly appeared in its view. It was a man. His face was covered by a black mask only reveling his eyes and mouth. Gibbs watched patiently as the man walked behind Jenny and untied her blindfold; letting it fall to her bare thighs. Jenny adjusted her eyes to the light as she frantically looked around.

'_What do you want?!'_ She demanded. The man just began to laugh and disappeared out of the cameras view for a few minutes. Jenny struggled with the rope which held her to the chair. Jethro could almost see the cuts and bruises it had caused on her tiny wrists. Jenny stopped moving for a second as the man re-entered the room.

'_Who the Hell are you? What do you want with me? Tell me what you want?' _Tears had begun to spill from her glossy green eyes.

The man said nothing but adjusted the camera and zoomed in on her in the chair.

The man stood behind Jenny again, this time he had something solid and long in his hand; like a some sort of stick. The man ran his fingers in and out of Jenny's long curls rubbing his face against hers and breathing on her. Gibbs clenched his fist tightly as he continued to watch.

'_Please stop! Please!!'_ Jenny cried out as the man stroked his fingers down her pale white neck moving on to her collarbone.

'_Special Agent Gibbs.'_ The man looked into the camera as he spoke, his hands moving down to trace up Jenny's left thigh. Gibbs froze as he watched the man touch Jenny, he'd barely registered that the man had spoken his name.

The man smiled as he moved his hand up Jenny's shirt.

'_Please!!!'_ Jen squirmed as he touched her hating every second of it.

The man then spoke to Jenny, taking her chin in his hand.

'_You know Director Shepherd? Your Special Agent Gibbs is going to watch this little video of ours. Yes he is, and when he does he's going to bring me and my friends what we want. All because of you.'_ The man smirked at her as he began his next sentence. _'He's very weak that Leroy especially when it comes to you and we…' _A wad of spit flew at the man's face landing partly on his right eye. His hand slipped from her chin as he backed away desperately swiping at his eye.

'_Jethro is anything but weak!! And if you think you're gonna get him to do what you want you're highly mistaken!!'_ Jenny smiled barley able to keep from laughing at the now aggravated man.

'_Oh Miss Jennifer you are the one who is mistaken, I've been watching you and him for a long time now and I know how he feels about you, the way he watches you, how he talks to you, how you eat together. You see I know you both very well and he will definitely be doing anything I ask.' _His voice was calm and not concerned about her earlier comment or attack on his eye.

Gibbs felt a shiver make its way through his body when the man spoke of watching them. He couldn't care less that he'd been watching him, but Jenny, the idea of someone watching Jenny, following her, staring at her. _Uuurgh!_ That idea rattled him to the bone.

Jen spoke again; her voice filled with confidence. She looked directly into the camera. _'Jethro, don't do what they want! Whatever they do to me don't please Jethro don't! You_…' Gibbs watched as Jenny's plea was cut short by the man swinging the object in his hand at her abdomen. _'Ahhh!!'_ She let out a scream as it crashed into her body. Gibbs flinched. The man continued. He swung his fist into her face striking her left eye. Jen released a small whimper as he continued hitting her alternating between his fists and what Gibbs had determined was a baseball bat. Jenny's head hung and she was now screaming with every blow to her petit body.

Blood trailed from her mouth and nose. She spat out toward the bastard once again.

'_What do you have to say to your Jethro now?_' The man grinned before swiping her across the face again.

Jenny looked up and faced the camera. _'Jethro'_ she gasped for air, she was aching all over her nose and right knee were definitely broken. _'If you love me….'_ The man edged her on thinking he was about to get her to say what he needed. _'…if you love me like I love you…'_ she paused _'whatever they ask….don't do it!! You hear me Gibbs? Don't do it!!!_' The man angrily swung the bat into her shin. _'Shit!!!!'_ she cried out in pain.

Gibbs was filled with anger and before he knew it he'd slammed his hand down on Abby's keyboard and broken it. "Damn it Jen!" He cursed as his attention was drawn back to the video.

The mystery man beat Jenny a few more times on the last punch she screamed out_ 'JETHRO!!' _tears pouring and mixed with the blood as they fell from her eyes.

When she screamed his name it was as if someone had stabbed him in the heart, like a lighting bolt had struck his heart and ripped it apart.

"Jen" He whispered her name softly as a single tear pooled in his eye.

'_Special Agent Gibbs, you have 48 hours to give what I want, my demands will be posted along with this tape. If you do not comply I will be sending Miss Jenny back to you, with every hour you go over my deadline I will mail you a piece of her. Good luck Agent Gibbs.'_ The

man smiled wickedly before walking up to the camera and switching it off.

Gibbs stood in silence for what felt like hours. He couldn't get his legs to move he wanted to run but couldn't walk, wanted shout but couldn't speak he wanted to save her but didn't know how. Finally he was able to move; he walked out of Abby's lab straight past his team ignoring their voices and into the elevator.

His fingers hit the emergency stop button as soon as the lift began to move. He moved to the side gripping its railing. "Shit!!!!!" He let out a loud cry as he slipped down to the floor. Tears flowed freely from his eyes as his mind raced over what he'd just seen. Jenny had been beaten within her life and still she didn't want him to co-operate with the bastards. _How could she?!?!_ He hadn't even seen their demands

and already he was willing to do what ever they wanted.


	2. Chapter 2

_Ok, tiny tiny chapter, to tell you the truth I'm not sure where to go with this story, like I said, I started it a long time ago and never really finished, so if you guys can think of anything, anywhere I should go with it, please review and let me know. Once again it's a really small chapter, and really isn't all that exciting but I thought I just need to post something and hopefully you guys would enjoy and give me some ideas on what to do next._

_Thanks for all the amazing reviews, hits and all who've put this on alert._

_Mwa: K._

_Disclaimer: I don't own them…._

_--- _

2:37 am. Gibbs looked around at his team, McGee's head flopped onto Abby's left shoulder as they sat on the floor in front of his desk, Tony was lying back in his chair and Ziva's head was placed comfortably on her keyboard, each of them sound asleep.

He breathed in deeply and looked up at the plasma screen, on it a picture of Jenny probably taken on her 1st or 2nd day as director, her hair pulled up into a secure bun, eye's a sparkling sea green, the semi-smile that Jethro loved so much sketched onto her lips and her porcelain skin glowing ever so lightly. He stared deeply into her eyes hoping that in some way they would give him the answer to finding her. _God Jen, I really need you to hang on, I'll find you I promise, I'll find you._ He only had 32 hours left until the deadline and he was no closer to figuring out where she was or how he was going to save her. Abby had searched all the evidence twice, no prints no smudges no trace, absolutely nothing; these people knew what they were doing.

"Gibbs!" Abby's loud whisper startled him, her face was sleepy and worn out but a huge grin had appeared on her lips.

"Abs its ok you can go back to sleep."

"No Gibbs, I think I know how to find the director" Abby stumbled to her feet trying not to wake McGee as she did so before she continued. "Okay so there is no surveillance of the bad guy from the Hallway's or from the main entrance, so I was thinking unless he had a key he would've had to buzz one of my neighbours and so his prints may be on the intercom." She waited patiently as Gibbs nodded slowing putting together what she'd said.

Gibbs rose sending his chair wheeling backwards and in one huge step grabbed Abby's face and kissed her cheek. "That's brilliant Abs! McGee, Tony, Ziva up now! We've got a lead."

Tony was the first to his feet past experiences had taught him not to chance rising slowly. "Boss?" His voice was very groggy and his eyes fill of sleep.

"You, McGee and David go down to Abby's I want all the prints from her intercom and I want them now! The director only has…" Gibbs looked at his wrist watch and his heart sank as he read the time, 3:04. Jenny was running out of time. "…31 hours left we need to find her!!"

"Yes Boss." His team replied in chorus before grabbing their essentials and heading for the elevator.

Gibbs turned to Abby and hugged her. "We'll find her Gibbs, I know we will."

"I hope you're right Abs. I hope you're right."

---

He'd fantasized about her – a lot. Not just sexually or naked, but in a white dress, walking down an isle, standing next to him. He'd imagined the glistening gown, her rich red locks falling to her naked shoulders, her piercing green eyes smoldering with love and her smile; her lips smeared in maroon, full, gorgeous and curved into that smile. Now that he thought about it, he'd have her in anything. Hell, the woman could make crocs look good. But he'd have her in anything, plain, simple, fancy, expensive, anything; so long as she had that smile.

That wicked devilish grin she used to wear, before. Before all the fights, before she became director, before she left him, before he'd said all those things, before. In Paris. Where life had been easy and she would smile for no reason at all.

Recently Jenny hadn't been smiling. She didn't smile often these days but even less since that night.

---

"_What the hell do you want Jethro?" She spat out standing up and glaring angrily over her desk into his eyes._

"_Shit Jenny, I want you to feel!" He yelled, throwing the chair he'd been sitting in and smashing it to the floor. His hand curled into an angry whitening fist as he shook in rage. Jen gulped, standing nervously; suddenly petrified of her ex-lover. His shocking blue eyes rose to meet hers. "I want you," He paused; his voice softer now, but still fueled by the same fury as before. "I want to walk into work, look at you and see you're smiling. I wanna see you and not hate you." He shook his head biting down roughly on his bottom lip; contemplating his words. With a quick glance at her glossy eyes and trembling frame, he spun on his heals and moved rapidly for the door. _

"_You hate me?" Jenny whispered, tears falling from her sad eyes and plummeting to their demise. Gibbs froze, turning agonizingly slowly. _

"_These days? All the time." He said emotionless, turning and pushing his way out of her office. Leaving a sobbing, hurt, angered and alone Jenny, not realizing these would be the last words he spoke to her.  
_

_--- _

_Let me know what to do? Or if I should even continue at all, sorry if this chapter was a little disappointing. _

_Thanks. _


	3. Chapter 3

Hey so sorry for the very very late update, really I am sorry, but I just wasn't happy with this chapter. I kept re-writing and re-writing. Anyway, here it is and there is a warning with it, it may offend sensitive readers. It's quite… well there's not really a word to describe it without giving it away…so just be warned. Also the language may offend some, sorry I really went all out on this one. Hope you enjoy and review and just to calm all of the readers who'll be freaking at the end of this….DON'T PANIC!!! It'll be a dull day before I'll write a scene like that with Jenny. (sorry this will make more sense once you've read it.)

Ok, so enjoy and remember to review if you want more….

Thanks to Heather – Louise my beta… couldn't do it without you… xoxoxo

ENJOY!

K

---

Forever Different  
Chapter 3

It was the snickering that woke her. The cold, cruel laughter that radiated through the moss stained walls. Slowly blinking her eyes open, Jenny began processing the scene before her.

Her bruised cheek lay flat against the cool, wet concrete. The chair she'd been tied to, as well as the rope she'd been bound with, seemed to have disappeared, though her hands and feet were still stinging from the brutal knots. Jenny cautiously lifted her hand from her side to swipe at the tear trickling down her face, only to find that in doing so she had smeared blood across her cheek. She whimpered slightly at the feel; thick dirty blood splashed across her face – not appealing.

She shivered at the discovery that the blood wasn't just only marking her face and hand. Her exposed legs were soaked in the viscous liquid. It was cold, slimy and thick and she hated the way it made her flimsy t-shirt cling to her skin. She took a deep breath and soon regretted it. She could smell her iron-scented blood and sweat. She could smell the moss which suffocated every surface and the stench of dead animals and lighter fluid.

All these things should have been enough to convince her otherwise, however she was sure, positive, that through the aroma of hell she could smell him. She could smell the sawdust, the bourbon and his aftershave. She could smell him. It was pathetic and school-girlish but it gave her hope, even if it was a figment of her imagination. It gave her hope that he was coming. That he would save her.

Suddenly her body convulsed violently as she choked on the thick iron tasting liquid clogging up her throat. Calming her heart ever so slightly, she gulped.  
She could do this. Gibbs would come for her and she could do this.

Wetting her dry, swollen lips she finally attempted to move. Using her hands to support her weight, she pushed herself up from the floor. She gasped as pain shuddered through her body and, unable to lift her weight, she collapsed weakly onto the concrete once more. Quickly realizing that getting up wasn't an option, she carefully rolled her beaten body so that she faced the leaking ceiling. With another excruciatingly deep breath, she allowed her green orbs to slide closed. Allowed them to block the pain, to block the reality of where she was.

She focused on the continuous snickering. She tried furiously to drown out everything, save, for the two voices outside the room.

"Cal, you should see the tits on this one!" Cal, one of their names was Cal. She'd have to remember that.

"Yeah? She any good? I mean is she any good? A good fuck?" Jenny cringed at this. She'd clearly been unconscious for quite some time, she was no longer attached to the chair and these savages would have had plenty of opportunities. Squeezing her legs tightly together she gulped and continued to eavesdrop.

"Wouldn't know," came the response. It had Jenny sighing in relief.

"Why the hell not? Boss said we could do whatever we wanted with her, so long as she wasn't dead when he got back." There was a pause and some chuckling and then a voice yelled, "Give me 20 minutes!"

Jenny sucked in harshly and rolled onto her stomach. With great difficulty she began dragging herself around the gloomy room in search of anything she could use as a weapon.

The footsteps grew nearer and louder to her alert ears.

With a loud clang, the door flew open making her jump and revealing a tall, masked man. He stepped in slyly and clicked the door shut behind him.

"Hello, gorgeous." The words melted form his lips like acid. "Hear me coming?" He nodded toward her position in the corner of the room. Jenny focused her petrified emerald eyes on the black beads that were the man's. She tried to remain neutral, to not show fear; if there was one thing she'd learned as an agent, it was to never let your enemy know you were afraid. "No matter," the man continued, grinning crookedly through the opening in his mask. With three short strides across the room he gripped Jenny's ankle and pulled her into the middle of the chamber. The concrete scraped the skin from her back. She screeched in pain, tears falling from her eyes.

She'd always thought that if she found herself in a situation like this, without her gun, she'd scream. She'd scream and kick and punch and yell and fight. Now though, instead of those things, she lay absolutely still.

Her voice evaporated each time she tried to scream, to speak. She was weak, her bones fragile and her sliced skin oozing red liquid. She was tired, feeble and hurt, and so she lay. She lay completely still, not fighting or screaming. She was frozen as the man straddled her and toyed with the hem of her shirt.

"Don't worry sugar; it'll all be over before you know it." He smiled another crooked, evil smile.

Jenny lay paralyzed. She slid the protective covers over her green eyes and gulped down the dry lump in her throat. Maybe if she pictured Jethro, it would all be easier.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it's been so long since an update, I had a severe case of writers block when it came to this story and this "filler" chapter as I like to call it, will hopefully get me back into the swing of things. I still don't own anything and all mistakes are mine. Hope you enjoy and I'll try to find the inspiration to update much much quicker next time. **

**xxx**

"The United States does not negotiate with terrorists."

"That's bullshit!" Gibbs roared his chair flying backward as he stood up forcefully. The room sat in silence, all eyes glued to the unruly Special Agent.

"Agent Gibbs!" SecNav bellowed stopping Gibbs before he embarrassed him or NCIS further. "A word, please." He said; his voice calm yet furious. Gibbs clenched his fists, his jaw firmly set as he followed the Secretary of the Navy out of the Situation room. Jenny had just under 27 hours left and while Abby ran the finger prints of everyone who'd ever entered her building and his team scraped through files and folders of the Director's enemies, he'd accompanied the SecNav to the White House, hoping to meet the demands of the kidnappers.

Once they had exited the room the Secretary dismissed the armed guards with a swift wave of his hand, allowing the two men to speak in private. Gibbs ran his hand over his face, bowing his head in frustration. Silence filled the room as Gibbs paced; attempting to calm down and the SecNav took a seat on a nearby desk. Finally he spoke:

"It's the law, Jethro. We cannot negotiate." He said in defeat. "Everyone in that room wants nothing more than for the safe return of Jennifer, but its policy, negotiating with them is not an option" The Secretary continued in aversion "and telling the President of the United States his stance on terrorism negotiating is 'bullshit', won't change that." Gibbs made a noise of disgust, running his fingers through his hair as he threw himself into a chair.

"You saw the video?" Gibbs asked raising his head to look into the older man's brown eyes.

"I did."

"Then how can you sit here and do nothing?" Gibbs cried, his face twisted in anguish. "How can her life mean so little? She's the goddamn Director of NCIS!"

SecNav sighed, scrunching his brow. "We can't negotiate." He replied again. "In this case, in this case it doesn't matter that she's the Director. In this case she's one life and if we were talking about 50 lives, it would be different and I'm sorry for that, but in this case Gibbs, we can afford to lose her."

Gibbs looked up at this, his mouth hanging agape, his heart sinking into his stomach. "You can afford to lose her?" He asked incredulously. "You can afford it?" He screamed standing. The SecNav rose from his seat.

"I don't like it anymore than you do, but that's the way it is." He responded harshly his own voice rising in anger.

"They're asking for the release of only two terrorists. Only two! Two fucking terrorists!" Gibbs yelled, stepping up to the other man. "Let them go! We caught them once, we'll do it again! Hell, I'll spend the rest of my life tracking them down if it means she's saved." He continued in exhaustion.

"That's enough, Jethro." The older man announced and Gibbs moved back, realising he'd over stepped. He may be pissed and scared, but this was still the Secretary of the Navy and like it or not his marine days had taught him to respect a commanding officer.

Gibbs' fingers raced through his silver hair for the thousandth time that night. "They'll kill her. They'll kill her if we do nothing." He said softly, barely hiding the fear he felt.

"They will." SecNav responded and Gibbs had to turn away; couldn't bear to look at the man signing Jenny's death warrant. "So don't do nothing." He continued and Gibbs spun to face him again, surprise etched into his features. "We can't negotiate. We can't release those men, but we can use every resource we have to find her. Gibbs, I know you care for her." Jethro's eyes flickered with something the older man couldn't decipher. "I hear rumours and I know about the nature of your relationship while you were stationed in Europe. I know you care and it's because of that, that I know you'll find her." Gibbs nodded, gulping down the lump in his throat. He knew he'd find her too; it was just a matter of whether he'd find her alive. "They left the tape at the apartment of an employee, yes?" Gibbs nodded and the SecNav continued. "And, Abigail, the employee, she had an idea of some sort on how to find the bastards?"

"Yes Sir,"

"Good. Start there. Find out everything you can about these men. I want to know their names, social security numbers, birthdays, addresses," The SecNav paused and stared at Jethro intensely, a smirk almost dancing across his lips. "I want to know who the last woman they fucked was and her mother's maiden name! Do I make myself clear?" Gibbs nodded once again and mumbled a quick 'Yes Sir' before moving passed the Secretary, heading for the exit. "Jethro," The older man called out.

"Yes Sir?"

"When you find them? They didn't surrender. They resisted, pulled guns on you and your team and you had no choice but to put bullets through their skulls. Understood?"

"Thank you, Sir." Gibbs acknowledged before walking off briskly. The other man sighed, hoping like hell Jethro and his team were able to find Jennifer in the next few hours, alive. Because if they didn't, he feared that Agent Gibbs would not only hunt them down and put bullets through their heads, but possibly his own too.

**xxx**

**TBC… Soon, I promise ;)**


End file.
